


how did i get so lucky

by gaysharingan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Surfing AU, beach date, excited!alex, its just fluff, okay btw the writing sucks at first but i couldnt get my mind started so deal with me, tbh, theyre so gay, wINN AND ALEX ARE BESTIES, whipped!gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysharingan/pseuds/gaysharingan
Summary: Alex promised to take Maggie to the beach today and teach her how to surf, or at least try to. She’s been surfing since she was 10, she remembers going to the beach behind their house in Midvale with Jeremiah, trying to stand up on her board, falling again and again until she finally stood up, she remembers Jeremiah teaching her how to catch waves and how to perform aerials and how to do tricks, she doesn’t get to do it often nowadays; she’s busy with the DEO and rarely finds time to go.orAlex and Maggie go on a beach date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay this sort of sucks but its cute and fluffy as hell!!!!  
> its very gay by the way

Alex promised to take Maggie to the beach today and teach her how to surf, or at least try to. She’s been surfing since she was 10, she remembers going to the beach behind their house in Midvale with Jeremiah, trying to stand up on her board, falling again and again until she finally stood up, she remembers Jeremiah teaching her how to catch waves and how to perform aerials and how to do tricks, she doesn’t get to do it often nowadays; she’s busy with the DEO and rarely finds time to go.

After a lot of convincing, or not a lot of convincing, Alex agreed to taking Maggie down to the shore and teaching her how to surf.

“Please, please, please, it’ll be fun!” 

“What if you get hurt, huh? First time I went down, I broke a bone and landed face first in the water, you know that hurts, right?” Alex was just worried.

“Well, you’re gonna be there, aren’t you? You won’t let me fall, I trust you, Alex.” Maggie said, pulling a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear and pouting her lips.

“Maggie, pouting your lips isn’t going to work this time.”

“You said the exact same thing when I asked you if you could bring me Subway to work, and when I asked you if we could go camping, and when I asked you if we could Bungee jumping also when I asked if I could visit the DEO and that time I asked if we could go on a dangerous mission together and we ended up doing all of those things.” 

“Fine.” 

“Just fine?”

“Okay, yeah, I’m excited, I’ll take you surfing.”

Alex picked up a bag and packed two wetsuits, in case Maggie didn’t own one, water bottles, beer cans and some chips. She was already wearing a blue bikini top and some matching trunks. She checked the time on her phone just as someone knocked on her door; she smiled, running to open it. She looked through the peephole, her smile growing as she saw the woman behind the glass.

“What’s up, Danvers?” Maggie said once Alex slid the door open. 

Maggie was wearing a white tank top that showed off her biceps and a pair of jean shorts, Alex could see, through her shirt, a bright red bikini and couldn’t help but stare.

“See something you like, babe?” Maggie said, tilting her head in the process. Alex’s cheeks grew redder than her girlfriend’s bikini top as she tried to answer the question.

“Uh- yeah, I was just- uh- you- uh you know, come in, please.” 

“You’re cute.” Maggie chuckled and a smirk appeared on her face as she made her way into Alex’s apartment, setting her backpack on the kitchen counter and sitting down on  
one of the black stools. Alex walked over to her girlfriend, putting her hands on her hips and slightly bending down to kiss her lips.

“We should get going, I’m driving.” Alex whispered against Maggie’s face as she pulled out from the kiss, took Maggie’s hand in hers and led her out of the apartment with their bags on their shoulders. 

Once they were outside, they headed towards Alex’s motorcycle, Alex taking a helmet and handing it over to Maggie and put hers on as she sat on the seat, feeling Maggie behind her as she joined her on the bike and put her keys in the ignition.

Once they were at the beach, the hurried to find a spot to put their stuff, laying down a light blue piece of cloth Alex said she had found around her apartment. Maggie set down her bag, placed her hands on the hem of her t-shirt pulling it over her head, revealing the rouge bikini top she had on. Alex, had at that moment, forgotten how to breathe, her eyes roaming over her girlfriend’s body who had taken off her shorts and was now tilting her head, smiling smugly at Alex.

“Is this the first time you see a girl in a bikini, Danvers?” she asked. The question pulled Alex out of her thought and she started mumbling, trying to form a coherent response in her head.

“No- I uh-ha yeah no, I- I just didn’t- I wasn’t ready, that’s all. You look beautiful, though, yeah.” She mumbled, nodding rapidly, her cheeks gradually growing more and redder as she looked at Maggie, who was laughing jokingly at her whipped girlfriend.

Alex took her clothes off, opened her bag and pulled out the two wetsuits, handing the smaller one to Maggie.

“I hope it fits, I used to wear it when I was 16, I think. It”s good quality and it’s clean, don’t worry” she explained.

“Can’t I surf like this?” Maggie questioned, pointing her two index fingers towards her chest.

“You can, but it’s just distracting, you know?” Alex said, shrugging her shoulders as she unzipped the black suits.

“Distracting for you or for me?” A smug grin appeared on Maggie’s face as she put her hands on her hips.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Alex said, shaking her head at Maggie and throwing the wetsuit onto Maggie’s head, chuckling.

“And you love me, Alex Danvers.” Maggie pouted, pretending to be upset by the insult Alex had thrown at her. Alex noticed Maggie’s grimace and stepped forward into Maggie’s space, placing her hands on the shorter girl’s hips.

“I do.” She affirmed, leaning in to kiss Maggie’s soft lips, kissing her slowly. She felt Maggie smile into their kiss and took the opportunity to kiss her again, deeper. 

“So are you gonna help me put this thing on or are you going to keep kissing me?” Maggie interrupted, holding out the black suit in front of her.

“Are you gonna keep being a smart ass?” Alex remarked. They both chuckled, Alex reached for the wetsuit and unzipped it, handing it back to Maggie.

“Just squeeze yourself into it, babe.” She told her.

“And I’ll zip you up when you’re done.” She finished, now squeezing into her own gear, but focusing on Maggie who was pulling the suit up over her thighs and hips, the material hugging every curve on Maggie’s body perfectly. How did I get so lucky, she thought.

“Zip me up, babe?” Turning her back to Alex, the taller girl walking towards her and pulling the zipper up to Maggie’s shoulder blades, pausing, before pulling her hair to the side, over her right shoulder to avoid getting it caught in the zipper, she finished pulling it up and planted a soft kiss on Maggie’s neck, she felt her smile shyly as she turned around for Maggie to return the favor.

“Babe, we don’t have surfboards.” Maggie acknowledged, confused.

“I was waiting for you to notice. Nice work, Detective.” Answered Alex, holding her hand out, waiting for Maggie to grab it, once she did, Alex started jogging, Maggie following her, she was confused but she trusted Alex. Maggie noticed a small wooden chalet a couple hundred yards in front of them; she assumed that was their destination.

Alex slowed down as they approached the place, it was old, there was a set of stairs leading to a door with a sign that said “ALOHA” on it. 

“I have a friend here, he keeps my boards here since I can’t put them in my apartment, you’ll see. His name is Winn by the way.” Alex explained, and Maggie nodded. 

It was a small shop, there were a bunch of handmade bracelets, t-shirts, hats and some merch, there was also a desk, someone was sitting there, typing away on his phone, whistling in the process, his head turned and a smile grew on his face as he noticed the two women walking in.

“Alex, welcome back, dude!” A short guy said, she presumed, he was Winn. 

“Did he just call you, dude?” Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear, standing behind her.

“Hey, Winn, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Alex said, pulling Maggie in front of her and smiling.

“This is Maggie, my girlfriend.” She said, the word ‘girlfriend’ coming out of her mouth with pride and confidence, it’s something she’s had to work on since coming to terms with  
her sexuality and getting with Maggie, but she was happy now, and proud.

“So you’re Detective Dimples? Alex never stops talking about you, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Winn winked at Alex who was awkwardly putting her hands on Maggie”s shoulders as to keep her in place.

“Same goes to you, Winn, right?” Maggie said, smiling warmly. Winn nodded.He was looking back at Alex now.

“Now, you guys need boards, right?” He asked.

“Yeah, can you pull out Pluto and Mercury, please?” Alex asked politely. Maggie had no idea what she meant by that but went along with it.

“Sure can, I won’t be long, wait here.” He started walking to the back of the chalet, looking through a bunch of boards placed along the wall. He took out a brown, white and gray one and another black, blue and white one. Alex let go of Maggie’s hands hurrying over to Winn to help him, he seemed to be having trouble, she took the black one and handed it over to Maggie.

“This is Pluto; he used to be my favorite.” She smiled excitedly. Maggie took the board from her, about to say something when Alex took the other board, thanked Winn and ran outside with Maggie following her clumsily, not being used to holding a surfboard.

“Oh, and this is Mercury, he’s mine.” Alex said, Maggie had never seen Alex this excited and she couldn’t help but tilt her head and smile at her, her smile so big it hurt, she was so in love with this woman. Maggie couldn’t believe it.

“You name your surfboards, babe? What a nerd.” She joked, Alex pfft at her as she started walking towards the water. 

“And why does Winn call me Detective Dimples? How much does he know?” Maggie asked, still smiling as she hurried after Alex who was already at the shoreline.

“I might’ve mentioned you a couple of times, he knows that I love you.” Alex said, looking down at her feet in the sand.

“I love you too, nerd.” Maggie said.

“Now, I’m gonna start with your first lesson, just follow what I’m doing.” Alex said, setting her board down on the sand gracefully, Maggie doing the same, but without any grace, this was foreign.

“Alright, so you have to lay down on the board, with your feet on the tail, close, make sure to keep your legs together when we get on the water, or else you’ll be slowing yourself down and won’t be able to catch the wave. You wanna paddle until you reach a wave, okay?” Alex explained, showing Maggie, every step of the way.

“Babe, what if I fall?” Maggie pouted her lips at Alex, who looked at her in disbelief.

“Are you scared, Sawyer?” Alex asked in a challenging tone.

“No!” Maggie defended herself.

“Alright babe, we’ll see about that later.” 

“So now, when you’re about to catch the wave, and by the way, the waves here are really easy to surf to you shouldn’t drown, or at least, I won’t let you drown.” Alex promised.

“You’re gonna keep your head up to see where you’re going and when you’re ready, place your hands under your chest and stand up, keeping your knees bent, now since I’m a leftie, my left foot will be my front foot, you’ll do the opposite, or whatever makes you comfortable, okay? And don’t forget to keep your hands up and spread, it’ll help you stay balanced.” Alex was good at explaining things, Maggie was only half listening, she already did her research before coming here but she made the decision to play dumb so she could watch her adorable girlfriend explain things to her.

Alex continued her lesson, teaching Maggie the right stances, the words, the anatomy of the board, everything she needed to know.

“I think you’re ready for the water, babe.” Alex said after about an hour.

“Okay, I lied before, I’m scared, maybe, kind of.’ Maggie said, hesitant to go into the water.

“Don’t worry babe, I’m gonna stay behind you, hold the board for you and if you don’t want to do it, we’ll get out.” Alex reassured.

“Fine, but you promise?”

“Promise.”

Alex picked up Maggie’s board, leading her to the low tide shoreline, where she could stand up while Maggie learned how to pop up. Alex placed Pluto on the water and picked Maggie up by the hips settling between her legs once she was stable on the board.

“Maggie, you get silent when you’re nervous or scared, I know you.”

“Oops.” Maggie smiled, without showing her teeth. She did tilt her head, though, moving her legs back and forth in the water. Alex wrapped her hands around Maggie’s waist and hugged her, comforting her. She reached for Maggie’s neck and kissed her softly.

“I’ll be right here, baby, right here.”

“Okay.”

Maggie lay down on her stomach, legs pressed together at the end of the board like Alex had told her, she was shaking. Alex noticed, she took the leg rope, tied it around  
Maggie’s ankle.

“It’s for your safety, and you won't lose the board that way.”  
Maggie nodded, gulping harshly. She’s supposed to be having fun, not shaking in fear.

 

“Alright, babe, go ahead, I’ll hold you down from here, we’re gonna stay on the shoreline so you won’t have to ride any real waves.”

“I’m gonna start paddling.” Maggie told Alex, and started moving her arms like Alex had shown her back on the sand, she kept her chin up, legs closed and her back straight, flawlessly executing the steps Alex had shown her. She heard Alex chuckle behind her.

“You are so cute.” Alex said, smiling at Maggie. 

“I’m gonna stand up now, watch me.” Maggie stated, a new wave of confidence washing over her body. It took her a lot of courage to do it, but she placed her arms under her chest and popped up onto the board, unfortunately, she only managed to stay balanced for half a second, falling down the second she got on her two feet.  
Maggie surged out of the water, laughing, her teeth and dimples showing, Alex grabbed her forearms as she checked up on her.

“Everything okay?” Alex questioned, smiling at Maggie whose smile reached her ears.

“Yeah, I’m great, this is so fun, I wanna do it again!” Maggie was laughing now, her nervousness had passed and she felt safer, after her first fall, she knew Alex was watching over her, she knew she’d be there when she fell again and she knew she wouldn’t let her get hurt. 

Maggie got back on the board, paddling, standing up, falling, over and over again, and Alex was there to catch her every time, telling her what she had done wrong and what she had done right. After a while, Maggie told Alex to let her go, she wanted to try it alone. Alex was worried, but she wanted to let Maggie know she trusted her and so, she let her.

“Babe, go get Mercury!”

“Are you sure you want me to leave you?”

“Well, you’re not going to Nebraska to get it, are you?”

“My favorite smartass is back.” Alex said as Maggie chuckled behind her. Alex started walking back to the shore, looking back at Maggie over her shoulder, watching her fall again. Once she had her board in her arms, Alex heard a scream. 

“BABE! I DID IT! I’M STANDING UP, CAN YOU SEE ME?” Maggie was up on the board, her stance was right and she was balanced, laughing and screaming, Alex couldn’t see her face but she could tell there was a huge smile plastered on her face right now.

“YES, I SEE YOU!” Alex screamed back, chuckling. She sighed thinking about the woman in front of her, standing on her favorite board. She was so in love with her.  
Alex ran into the water, swiftly laying down on her board, paddling until she was next to Maggie. Alex smiled at Maggie, made her lose her balance and fall into the water, she came out a second later, flipping her hair off her face, making Alex fall in love all over again for the millionth time today. Maggie was laughing.

“You made me fall!”

“I didn’t do anything actually, I’m proud of you, though, you stood up.”

“Yeah, I did.” Maggie smiled and popped herself up on the board, opening her legs and wrapping them around the board to steady herself.

“Let’s see what you can do, Danvers.”

“Are you challenging me?”

“No, I’m just tired, how long have we been here?”

“In the water? About 3 hours.”

“Are you saying it’s six?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be here watching you, now show me what you can do babe.”

“Alright, but I’m not the best.”

Maggie smiled as Alex started paddling away with her hands. She was so much faster than Maggie, she did everything so smoothly, she caught a wave, her hands under her chest, she pulled herself up onto her feet, without her hands in the air to help her keep her balance, she looked at peace. Maggie was watching speechless, her lips slightly parted, Alex was so beautiful. She watched her as she climbed a bigger wave, flying herself into the air, and landing back onto the water, she did it over and over again, effortlessly. How did I get so lucky, she thought.

Alex felt so free, she felt so good, surfing was always her getaway sport, whenever she was mad, or sad, or tired, she would come here, and surf, for hours and hours on end. That’s how she met Winn, but Winn didn’t matter right now. Maggie did. Maggie made Alex feel like she was worth it, like she was enough, she made Alex feel safe and most importantly, happy. Alex was so happy. Her mind was at peace in moments like these. Maggie was watching her from afar, how did I get so lucky, she thought. Maggie was staring back at her, she lost control and fell off her board, a wave crashing into her back.

Alex made it out to the surface of the water again, she lay down on her board, paddling back to Maggie who was now laying down on her stomach, arms floating in the water, eyes closed.

Alex put her hand in the water, reaching for Maggie’s, intertwining their fingers under the water, Maggie opened her eyes and smiled warmly at Alex. They stayed there silently for a while, just looking at each other, they had found peace in each other’s presence.

Alex checked her watch, it was six thirty now and the sun was starting to set, Alex was on her back now, staring at the sky, it was beautiful, not as beautiful as Maggie of course, who had fallen asleep on the board out of fatigue, she saw purple, blue, red, orange, yellow and white. She was at peace.

Maggie woke up later, feeling Alex’s hand fumbling with hers underwater.

“Wanna get out the water?” Alex said, her voice barely above a whisper. Maggie nodded, falling asleep again. Alex chuckled, an idea popping into her head.

“Wakey wakey, Sawyer.” She said as flipped Maggie’s board and pushed her into the water. Once she was out of the water, Maggie wasted no time in flipping Alex’s board, Alex falling into the water, she pushed herself out, splashing Maggie with water, using her hands.

“You’re evil.”

“You started it.” Maggie said, laughing wholeheartedly.

“Time to get dried up, I’m hungry, we can order pizza.” Alex suggested.

“Order pizza to the beach?” Maggie asked.

“You’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @clexanvers


End file.
